Warriors Untold Clans
by Tala Ginga
Summary: New clans have emerged. They are under threat from strange creatures. FireStar's true past is revealed to him by the leader of the mysterious TwilightClan. How will he react? Can these mysterious new clans be saved? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

1Tala Ginga: Just so we have a mutual understanding, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. However TwilightClan, MetalClan, LeafClan, FrostClan, FireClan and The Tribe of the Ripped Sky belong to me, so do the evil creatures

Akira: You talk to much

Tala Ginga: I do not!!

Akira: Yes, you do

Tala Ginga: I'll deal with you later! On to the story!!

Prologue

A dark figure emerged from the bushes on the opposite side of the Thunderpath from RiverClan. "DarkStar? Where are we going?" A white cat approached him. DarkStar crouched against the ground as a monster hurtled past them. "We are seeking help from ThunderClan." He answered. StarDust shook her head in disbelief and shock at her leader.

DarkStar pricked his ears, the RiverClan patrol had found their scent. "Come on!" DarkStar yelled bolting across the Thunderpath with StarDust and the rest of the clan in tow. "Stop right there kit!" A RiverClan warrior pinned 1 of the apprentices to the ground. StarDust whirled around and sped back to aid the kit. "Quickpaw!" StarDust hissed as she knocked the warrior over, grabbing Quickpaw by her scruff and running back across the Thunderpath.

Tala Ginga: All for now, thank ya for reading

Akira: Please R+R.


	2. Chapter 1

1Tala: Ok, I do not own Warriors

Akira: But she does own TwilightClan, MetalClan, MoonClan, FireClan, FrostClan and the Tribe of the Ripped Sky. She also owns the Celidaes

Tala: Thank you Akira, on with the story!

---------------------------------------------Chapter 1---------------------------------------------------

FireStar was lounging in the warm sun of green-leaf when something caught his eye. A small silvery kit about an apprentice's age stumbled out of the bushes. "Are you FireStar?" The apprentice asked. The ginger tom nodded and wondered where this kit came from. "Who might you be?" He asked leaping down from the rock he was on. "I'm Breezepaw. I'm from TwilightClan, we need..." Breezepaw passed out before he could finish his sentence. FireStar stared at the unconscious apprentice for awhile before picking him up and carrying him to the ThunderClan camp.

"Who's this little scrap?" SandStorm asked FireStar. The tom took a moment before answering. "He said his name was Breezepaw and he came from Twilightclan ." SandStorm gave him a questioning look before shrugging. FireStar had taken Breezepaw directly to LeafPool. He had been sitting there for awhile waiting for Breezepaw to wake up, when he finally did FireStar instantly started asking questions. "Where is Twilightclan from?" The ThunderClan leader asked. The silver kit yawned before answering. "We're from a place a little ways away from RiverClan's territory, a place called Vandela."

FireStar looked at Breezepaw. "What were you asking me earlier?" He questioned. "We need ThunderClan's help." Breezepaw mewed as he stood up. "I can take you to my leader if you want." FireStar nodded, he wanted to find out more about this so called TwilightClan.

Breezepaw lead FireStar to the clearing where the Shadowclan border was marked and kept going straight until they came to an opening in a cliff side. A white she-cat greeted them. "FireStar, this is StarDust. Our...uh..." Breezepaw stuttered. StarDust hushed him with a flick of her tail and continued what he was saying. "I'm a far-senser, in other words half StarClan." She whispered. FireStar looked bewildered and shocked, BlueStar had told him about Far-sensers, but he never expected to meet one. StarDust gave him a questioning look before leading him into the darkness of the cave.

"BladeStar, what do you think caused TwilightClan's disappearance?" A dark brown tom asked a silver tabby tom next to him. In Vandela gatherings are held on the night of the new moon. The silver tabby's razor sharp claws raked along the sparkling surface of the Celestial stone. "I don't know what caused it DayStar, I've never known that the cats from ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan or ThunderClan to try and investigate the land beyond their own." BladeStar remarked.

A sleek dark tom spoke out in the silence. "Whoever said it was one of those clans? How do we know that it wasn't some of those vicious strays from Toxic village?" The 2 leaders looked at the elder. All the cats in the clearing shuddered at the thought of the strays from Toxic village, they had killed every cat in CloudClan and over half of SunClan causing that clan to disappear. "You hold a very good point RiverTail, it could be them but TwilightClan hardly ever runs from a challenge." DayStar spoke breaking the silence. "BladeStar, if they drove out TwilightClan then it calls for serious measures." BladeStar seemed to realize what DayStar was saying. "Very well. MoonClan and MetalClan will stay in 1 area until the threat is taken care of and it can't be in Vandela." BladeStar sighed. The other cats in the clearing had the look of shock on their faces, as well as DayStar. "BladeStar? What do you mean? You want us to leave Vandela?! Have you gone mad?!" DayStar snarled.

"DayStar, my friend, I have not gone mad. The strays want us to stay if we stay then our fates would be set in stone, leaving is the only option we have." The silver tabby said. Then an apprentice appeared in the clearing, it's coat littered with open wounds. "BladeStar, DayStar help us." The apprentice wheezed. Moonface, the medicine cat from MoonClan and ShiningStone the medicine cat from MetalClan rushed over to him. "BladeStar! It's RainPaw from Twilightclan!" ShiningStone called. BladeStar rushed over to Rainpaw, "What happened to you?" The tabby asked. Rainpaw looked at BladeStar with his storm cloud grey eyes. "BladeStar...we...we were attacked by strange creatures...so strange they looked like they were part cat...part wolf..." Rainpaw gasped. "The Toxic Strays actually tried to assist us but they were driven out as well. DemonStar said to find FireStar...his brother."

A queen from MetalClan spoke, "RainPaw is this all truth? Or where does the truth end?" ShardStorm yelled. Rainpaw looked her in the eyes, "I assure you, it is all truth...they killed...the creatures...they killed my brother ThunderPaw." RainPaw asked shuddering. "DayStar, get MoonClan moving. MetalClan will be close behind." BladeStar commanded. A dark orange tabby into the clearing. "DemonStar...what do you want?"DayStar growled. DemonStar glared at him before answering in his cold voice, "I have come to escort you ThunderClan." As he spoke a black and silver cat stepped into the clearing and was shortly followed by an apprentice age cat. DayStar leapt down from the

Celestial Stone and flicked his tail, a signal for his clan to follow him, "BladeStar what about FrostClan, LeafClan, FireClan and The Tribe of the Ripped Sky?" DayStar asked.

DemonStar's eyes flashed and he flicked his tail and 4 more cats came out of the undergrowth."LeapordNose, PounceQuick, RunningShadow and HawkPool, go and tell the other clans and Tribe to get their butts over here, go!" With that the Warriors he told ran in the corresponding directions at amazing speeds. "How fast are your cats?" ArrowBite of MetalClan asked. DemonStar looked at the she-cat, "Very fast, they'll be back before long." 'I hope' He thought.

"DarkStar!" StarDust called into one of the small caverns, FireStar felt uneasy all the cats in the cave were staring at him. "Aren't you...?" A cat that FireStar could have sworn was a young BlueStar asked. "I'm FireStar, leader of ThunderClan." He answered, the young she-cat's blue eyes narrowed, "Well, FireStar, How's GrayStripe been doing? SandStorm is taking care of herself, I hope." FireStar was stunned, her voice. "B-

BlueStar?" He stuttered. "Quite right mouse-brain. However, I'm BluePaw now." BluePaw said. FireStar was lost for words...standing in front of him was his former leader, friend and mentor. "Say hello, to everyone for me. I miss them terribly." She paused before continuing, "Also look at the other cats around you, anyone look familiar?" With that she walked over to a brown tom with golden eyes.

FireStar looked around the cave, he did see a couple of cats who looked familiar, a silver tabby warrior had the same lithe shape as RunningWind, a white apprentice looked exactly like WhiteStorm and a young gray medicine cat looked like YellowFang.

"Are you FireStar?" A cold voice asked FireStar turned around to face the voice. "Greetings. I am DarkStar." A black tom said, he had one eye closed because a deep claw mark was scored across it but his other eye was a deep ice blue. "Welcome to Twilightclan." FireStar dipped his head. "You're DemonStar's brother, alright." DarkStar mewed. "Excuse me? What?" The flame-colored tom asked. DarkStar's whiskers twitched in amusement, "You still believe you were born a kittypet? You weren't though." FireStar's eyes widened. "I know your real mother, she is a clan cat though not from one that you know." FireStar's tail flicked in interest, "Who is my real mother?" DarkStar flicked his tail and started to walk towards the entrance of the cave. "Your real mother is from ToxicClan and her name is MistHeart, your father is GlowingTail and your brother is DemonStar." FireStar flicked his ears in contempt, "How did I end up with a kittypet though?" DarkStar shook his head, "ToxicClan had to move and MistHeart didn't have

enough milk to feed you and DemonStar. She took you to the Twolegplace and gave you to her friend, who lived in one of the Twoleg nests." FireStar looked at his paws and his

ears and tail flicked. "So Princess, isn't really my sister which means CloudTail isn't my nephew?" DarkStar's ears pricked, "I knew I forgot something, no she is your sister but MistHeart felt as though you two wouldn't survive in the forest." FireStar's eyes narrowed, and he hissed, "She just gave me and Princess up just like that?!" DarkStar's whiskers twitched, "No, it caused her a lot of grief. She's missed you both to the point of

pain and on the subject of your sister...she is here with us, she followed us to Vandela." DarkStar purred in amusement.

"FireStar!" Princess's familiar voice mewed as he and DarkStar came back into the cave. "Princess!" He purred and saw her whiskers twitching in amusement, "Princess? Whose that? I'm GingerFur now." Three kits dashed across the cave to GingerFur, "Mama! Whose this?" The first a ginger she-cat with white splotches asked, the other two, a black tom with a ginger underbelly and chest and a white she-cat with ginger tabby stripes, nodded their heads. "This is your uncle FireStar." She replied, The black and ginger tom looked at him with round green eyes, "You're a clan leader! Is CloudTail with you?" He asked, GingerFur twitched her whiskers in amusement. "This is Flarekit –She motioned to the black+ginger tom –"This Dapplekit and Ripplekit" She motioned to first the white splotched she-cat and then the ginger striped she-cat. A black tom with white stripes walked up and all 3 kits turned and pounced on him, "That's FreeFall." GingerFur purred, "He's their father. _Is_ CloudTail with you?" FireStar shook his head, "No, sorry."

"FireStar, can I talk to you about something?" DarkStar asked.

FireStar looked at DarkStar, "Talk to me about what?" He asked. DarkStar motioned for him to follow, the walked up the hill, away from the cave. After awhile,

DarkStar stopped but did not turn towards the other leader. "FireStar, have you ever heard of Celidaes?"


End file.
